War of the Cross
by Tiy
Summary: An innocent trick by the most unlikely person one who didn't take the time to wonder about the consequences. Queifer. Rating for language and paranoia. Ch 4: A looooooong night
1. Maturity

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, and I'm using everybody without any kind of   
permission 'cause the voices in my head said to and 'cause permission is overrated.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm writing a Queifer! I'm writing a Queifer! (Sorry Seiftis guys, I'm a traditionalist *grin*). This, with Quis/Irvy a close second, is my favorite pairing. I have the story mapped out; I just need to add the details. I'm amused by how much I stole from my first semester of college life. Hope y'all enjoy it ~ Tiy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is there any joy more complete than running smack into the most amazing guy you've ever met?   
  
Sure - doing it without making an ass out of yourself, Quistis Trepe muttered under her breath, aware of the barely muted laughter behind her. "Alright guys," she spoke without turning, "I want a set of Eights. Full circles, too. Do it well and you might get out of here before dinner." The laughter switched to groans, while the more diligent students took off at a fast sprint towards the other side of Garden. Quistis grinned broadly before craning her neck to look up at the tall man in front of her. He held out a hand and pulled her up from the ungraceful heap she'd landed in only a few moments earlier.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't take your embarrassment," he stressed the word, drawing it out to twice its normal length, "out on your students."  
  
She hid her blush behind a look of practiced refinement, "Who said I was? They need to learn to ignore distractions, even during training. Especially during training." She shook her head sadly, "A bunch of pre-teens with short attention spans -"  
  
" - and raging hormones," his body shook with laughter. "Hey, if I was fighting and you were crawling on the ground panting madly, I sure as hell would sit back and buy a bag of popcorn. I can just imagine how the guys feel, with THE Quistis Trepe instructing them - whip and all!"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest in an ageless, impatient teacher demeanor and stared at the SeeD, "You should know, Almasy, you were one of them, once." His laughter died in mid-breath, and she flashed him a tight-lipped, superior smile. After all, it wasn't her fault he'd walked into - and quite literally into - her drills. One minute, she was leading back flips and the next she caught a glimpse of a white trenchcoat and slammed into the ground to avoid hitting her colleague.   
  
In fact, maybe it was time for a little revenge.  
  
The fastest of her students already collapsing in breathless heaps around her (... they shouldn't be sitting. It causes cramps...) Quistis inched closer to Seifer, her face serious. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and then flashed with surprise as her hand brushed the side of his face. Her other hand rested on his shoulder and, doubts flooding his senses, he brought one hand up to hold her waist - only as a test, of course - and then the other. Her left leg grazed his inner thigh, while her lips, only inches from his, turned slightly to breathlessly whisper in his ear.   
  
"I think you're missing something."  
  
He tried to trap her before she could escape, but she was already free, eyes triumphant and sporting a dazzling smile. She leaned heavily on his Hyperion, with one hand held high in the air, his silver cross pendant wrapped around it.  
  
"Gimme -"  
  
"Children!" Quistis interrupted him, speaking to the wide-eyed and grinning faces of her students, "Distractions under any circumstances cannot be permitted. Imagine what could have happened had I had been an adversary. Think that over while you try to beat Instructor Dincht to the Caf." Light cheers and laughter. "Be sure to thank Instructor Almasy for the demonstration." The students chorused their thank-yous, most of them already half-way to the Garden entrance, despite the day's drills.  
  
Quistis and Seifer didn't move during the commotion. For once she had the cocky grin on her face, while his eyes were narrowed to dark slits.  
  
"Hand 'em over."   
  
The grin grew even larger, "Don't you sound like the big, bad, tough SeeD? Allow me to faint in terror and anguish."   
  
He took a threatening step closer, and Quistis pouted, "Oh, alright. You win. Catch!"  
  
She released the gunblade, sending Hyperion crashing towards the ground. Seifer   
scrambled to grab it before it fell, while Quistis made a mad dash in the direction of her students. She hastily slid the pendant over neck, feeling the cool metal rest between her breasts.   
  
Seifer sheathed Hyperion and in seconds was off and running, following the thin cloud of dust back to Garden. Hyne, what was she? Six? Seifer ran harder at the thought. He'd just have to catch up and teach Trepe some maturity. Besides, he was faster.  
  
Right?  
  
He tried to recall blurred memories of training, and he remembered being quite obviously stronger, more agile, more competent, much more commanding, and more intelligent than the Trepe and everyone else in Garden, for that matter... but faster? 'Probably...' he thought and gritted his teeth. Competitiveness pushed him further, even though she had already reached the main entrance. He hurdled over the silly Garden gates, with a passing salute to the keeper, but only in time to see the Instructor racing down the center walkway.   
  
Quistis slammed furiously at the elevator buttons, shaking with adrenaline and   
anticipation. The doors swooshed open with a cheerful ding, and Quistis stepped in, looking as fresh and energized as ever.   
  
Seifer stopped at the closing doors. '... I lost?' He locked eyes with the entirely too smug Instructor.  
  
"Welcome back, Almasy."  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
The War of the Cross had begun. 


	2. Elevator Games

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. *hug* You guys are the best. :)  
  
  
  
  
Quistis propped her head against the side of the elevator and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her own audacity.   
  
'Am I insane?'  
  
She let out a few calming breaths, which did little to remove the deep blush that marred her features the instant Seifer was out of sight. The doors slid open, and Quistis stepped into the third floor office. Maybe Cid would be up for a card game? Triple Triad always relaxed her. The Headmaster was across the room, making an announcement:  
  
"Would Commander Leonheart, Instructors Almasy, Dincht, Tilmitt, Trepe, and SeeDs Heartilly and Kinneas please report to my office. I repeat..."  
  
Surprised by her good fortune, Quistis took her seat at the long conference table. She fingered Seifer's pendant, testing it's weight. After a moment's thought, Quistis unclasped the chain and removed the pendant. She slid it snuggly underneath her uniform, laughing at her foolishness. Cid turned, visibly startled by Quistis' presence. "Quistis! Punctual as ever, I see." She started to stand and salute, but he sat her down with a gesture. The elevator doors again opened, and Quistis quickly replaced the chain, striking an innocent and disinterested pose.  
  
Zell, Selphie, and Irvine stepped out, the three SeeDs carrying on a loud conversation. The noise stopped respectfully as they entered the room and saluted the Headmaster. He was beaming. 'He's so proud of us,' Quistis thought with a slight smile of her own.   
  
"Ya know, Headmaster, it'd be easier if you just sent for the orphanage gang. We know who we are," Zell observed, sliding over the table to take a seat across from Quistis.  
  
Irvine relaxed into a chair, legs stretched in front of him and one hand idly playing with Selphie's hair. "Or the SeeDs who saved the world," he added, "then Rin would know to come, too."   
  
"Do you really think you could keep me away?" Rinoa countered as she entered with Squall. Seifer was a step behind. The Commander walked to the head of the table to stand with Cid so Seifer pulled a chair out for Rinoa before taking one for himself. Quistis was not afraid to look at him, mirth dancing around the edges of an innocent face. If he was planning on continuing their little competition, he didn't show it. On the way to his chair his gloved hand brushed lightly across the back of her neck. She shuddered lightly. Nope, he hadn't forgotten.  
  
Cid coughed lightly to begin the meeting. "It is good to have Seifer and Irvine back with us. We have long believed that the Estharian government under President Loire would request SeeDs assistance in clearing some of the worst effects of the Lunar Cry. It has been two years, but the nation is finally willing to negotiate. Seifer?"  
  
The Instructor leaned onto the table and nodded, "The shield generators constructed following Time Compression were only ever a temporary fix. They are starting to fail, and the Estharian people don't trust the military to handle the onslaught. They like not having Imps in their showers, sir."  
  
Irvine continued, "They're looking at a pretty large operation. Patrols, exterminators, medics, you name it. They'll pay for it." He tilted his hat back. "It has to be fast, though. They took their sweet time comin' to a decision about us."  
  
"Now," Cid reclaimed their attention, "as you are all aware it is time for the SeeD field exam. It is my belief that with cadets patrolling within the city and acting as communication networks, Balamb SeeDs can cover a fairly extensive area."  
  
Zell raised his hand awkwardly, "Sir, that sounds kinda dangerous. I mean, we trained around Esthar. The Lunar Cry dumped some pretty freaky shit."  
  
"Awww... did Chicken Wuss wet himself?" Seifer interjected with a grin. Zell's face turned a deep red-violet, and he looked like he was going to come across the table. Quistis rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Some things never changed. It was hard to believe the two blondes were practically best friends.  
  
Cid had been around the two boys far too long to let this phase him, "Yes, Zell, I agree that there are many upper level monsters in the vicinity." Zell sat back in his chair, straightening his uniform. "That is why I've called you here. I would like you each to take charge of a cadet squad. It's an unusual amount of SeeD involvement, I grant you, but this field exam warrants it." He glanced around the table and saw only nods of approval. "Excellent. The exam will begin next week. Rumors have already started, but you are not to confirm them. Dismissed." The crew began to filter out. "Squall. Quistis." The two SeeDs stopped and approached the Headmaster. "Xu has already been briefed. I would like the three of you to handle the logistics of this."  
  
They saluted and turned to get on the lift to the navigation deck. Rinoa stood innocently by the elevator. "Hey, Quis," Squall looked slightly guilty, "Have you eaten anything yet?"  
  
Quistis chuckled softly, "Actually, no, I haven't. Why don't I go to the Caf and pick up some dinner." She shook her head as she approached the elevator, giving Rinoa a huge smile. "I should be at least... twenty -" Rinoa's hand, hidden from Squall's sight, rose slightly, " - thirty minutes. At least thirty minutes. Maybe longer. You know how those Caf lines are." Rinoa could have kissed the older Instructor and hopped on the lift with Squall.  
  
Cid and Quistis both waited until they were out of sight before bursting out into laughter. She saluted again. "Just trying to keep our Commander serviceable, sir." Quistis was still laughing as she backed into the elevator - and crashed into Seifer.  
  
"Going down?" His voice was pure sugar.  
  
"Did you forget something, again?" Quistis asked after a startled pause, her voice indignant. At least it wasn't shaking.  
  
He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the wall, "Does it look like I forgot?" 'Yep, definitely stronger,' he thought with an amused smirk. She tried to throw him off, but he trapped her legs, restricting movement.  
  
Quistis couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was standing there, looking like he wanted to devour her. Did she want this when she played that trick? She couldn't remember, her thoughts were unfocused and scattered. He was so close. Did he know? Since that humiliating meeting with Squall, she swore she would never put herself out like that. He couldn't possibly know. Damn it - could he?   
  
Switching both of her wrists to one hand, he used his finger tip to trail a thin line down her arm and across her shoulder. Quistis' body remained frigid; she refused to react. He reached her neck and pulled on the chain. It was empty.  
  
He looked at her with accusing eyes but was forced to release her as the elevator came to a slow stop. Two cadets were waiting outside, leaving the Instructors no choice but to exit with a cool professionalism.   
  
They walked side-by-side, and Seifer placed a supporting hand under her elbow. Quistis stiffened visibly. 'You are NOT going to intimidate me, Seifer Almasy.'   
  
He bent his head so no one could overhear, "I don't know what you think you're doin', but you're not going to win."  
  
She paused, hiding her tension under a alluring smile. Seifer was taken aback and glanced around nervously. "Seifer," Quistis reassuringly stroked his arm and raised her voice affectedly loud for the convenience of a few bystanders, "there's a little blue pill called 'Viagra'. Beyond that, I don't know what you want me to do."   
  
The unabashed snickering was all the reply she needed. 'I bet the Diamond girls got a kick out of that.' Seifer was positively sputtering. Sputtering! The great and fearsome Seifer Almasy rendered speechless by his mediocre former Instructor.   
  
He made all sorts of threatening gestures, "That is not - " Every eye in the vicinity was glued to him. He grabbed her arm and started walking. "That is not what I said!" He continued in a harsh whisper.   
  
Quistis appeared completely sympathetic and understanding, "I know, Seif, I know. It'll be okay. But right now, I really have to get the Commander's dinner!" She took off at a light jog, "See ya, Almasy."   
  
She prayed to Hyne that he wouldn't chase her down but it wasn't until she reached the Caf that she finally breathed a sigh of relief - and satisfaction. 'Quistis 2, Seifer 0.' 


	3. Mother Quistis

Seifer stormed across Garden towards the Training Area. The laughter and astonished stares followed him. He was going to kill things. Lots of things and pretend that they were all snobby, smart-ass, drop-dead gorgeous SeeD Instructors. He growled angrily as the image of Quistis trapped against him in the elevator forced its way into his thoughts. She probably wouldn't know oral from anal, the damned anti-social prude. Who the hell did she think she was? A sneaky idea crossed his mind. Oh, he was going to hit her where it hurt.  
  
A few minutes later, Seifer stood within the Temple itself. He had snuck into the realm of the Trepe and there was no going back, not even to thank the obliging cleaning lady who'd let him in.  
  
He felt like a kid at Christmas and didn't know where to look first. Everything was fairly orderly. Bed made. He did a double take – there was a strange green and purple stuffed dragon resting at the foot of the bed. 'Cute, Trepe…'  
  
Time was of the essence, and Seifer wasted no time rooting through drawers to find his pendant. It was nowhere. She must have kept it on her, the cheat. In the closet, though, he found things to make this all worthwhile. Among her varied collection of books was a dusty edition of the 'Kama Sutra'. Better yet, tucked in the back were an innocuous pair of leopard-print, fur-lined handcuffs. He snickered and was tempted to keep them for ransom. Maybe he was wrong about his sex-starved Instructor.  
  
A loud beep nearly sent him flying into her closet. Quistis' monitor restarted with a faint sizzle. His smirk spread from ear to ear. With a flourish, Seifer sat at the keyboard and started typing.  
  
  
  
Several hours after her run in with Seifer, a very tired and intellectually drained Quistis Trepe stumbled down the deserted Balamb Garden hallways. The planning session with Xu and Squall went well and logistically, they had a good start. Quistis' head was spinning from trying to interpret the intricate map of the Esthar transportation system. 'Stupid engineers. Stupid city planners.' Quistis released a long breath. "Stupid green-eyed, blonde haired, smart-ass SeeD Instructors." She couldn't help herself.  
  
'This is so unlike me. Is it a quarter-life crisis? Maybe I should have Kadowaki check me out. Or rather, check me in - to a mental institution.' Quistis sat on one of the railings and watched the water below. 'Hyne, why don't I just walk up and drool all over him? I'm so… so…' Frustration set her walking, again.  
  
'Obvious! Cool and composed Ice Queen Quistis can't get her act together the one time it counts for something. At this rate, I'll never want to talk to him because he'll be too busy gloating over his conquest, or he'll never want to look at me because I'm so pathetic. What on earth possessed me to take the stupid pendant? I'll just give it back. Maybe that will undo some of the damage.'  
  
As though on cue, the cross slid from its hiding spot in her uniform. She picked it up and ran her fingers across it once before returning it to the chain. Saddened but resolved, Quistis turned the corner to her dorm. One of her cadets was sitting outside the door, head cradled in her hands. She was… crying? What in Hyne's name…  
  
"Anielle? Anielle, honey, what's wrong? What are you doing out here after curfew?"  
  
The cadet looked up first in surprise, then in guilt. "Instructor Trepe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules. I'm sorry." She started to sob again but tried to look bravely ahead. Quistis mentally slapped herself. Once an Instructor, always an Instructor.  
  
"No, Anielle, it's alright. I'm just concerned. Did something happen to you?"  
  
The girl started to speak but no words would come out. Instead, she ran up to Quistis and latched on for dear life. Quistis could feel the tears through her skirt. Dazed, tired, and more than a little dumbfounded, Quistis tried to clear her head for the girl's sake. She quickly unlocked the door and invited her student in.  
  
They sat on the bed for a long time, with Anielle practically curled up in Quistis' lap. Between sniffles and gasps for air, Quistis discovered that it was a family situation. Something about spending the summer with her father and not her mother, but neglecting to tell said mother until the last possible minute.  
  
Quistis clucked her tongue lightly. She taught the junior classmen, now. Students from age ten to twelve. So young and with so much responsibility. She stroked the girl's hair and gazed out at the moon. Suddenly, Quistis let out a strangled breath and hissed angrily through her teeth. Someone had been in her room.  
  
Her computer, which normally sported a screen saver of several lines twisting in mind-bending ways, was now graced by a gray screen with a line of red words running across the center:  
  
"03.24.84 23:30 Sent To: [students][faculty][staff] From: Trepeq I want to apologize for the cruel and insiduous lies I have spread about certain members of the Balamb faculty. I was in a state of complete intoxication, unbefitting a SeeD or an Instructor. I trust that you will understand and move past this sad incident ~ Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe"   
  
The message continued after a pause:  
  
To the mediocre Instructor from her favorite student: I am now the only guy in Balamb to have seen (and touched) THE Trepe's underwear drawer. I'll go down in history for that one.  
  
'He's gonna die. Slowly.' Quistis didn't realize that she had tightened her grip until the young cadet looked up with concern. "Anielle, I think," Quistis paused unable to completely tear her eyes away from her computer, "I think it's time you get some sleep. Is there a friend you could stay with, tonight?"  
  
  
  
They took some clothes from her room and packed an overnight bag. Anielle clung tightly to Quistis' hand. "Instructor Trepe? Thanks…" The cadet blushed and drew circles on the carpet with her foot. "Of course, Anielle. Your friend's waiting. Take care." She gave the girl's hand a parting squeeze.  
  
Quistis collapsed into a chair and held her head in her hands. It was already well into tomorrow. And Seifer was going to die. Oh, she was going to make him regret ever returning to Balamb.  
  
Riiiiing. The phone shattered the late night silence. What the hell…? Quistis stared at the phone and let it ring. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Ten times before she answered it or risk waking up the entire hall.   
  
"…hello?"  
  
"Oh." Pause. "Is Anielle there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she's at a friend's. Can I take a message?"  
  
Silence. Quistis could barely make out breathing on the other end. The lady didn't hang up. She just… sat there.  
  
"This is her mother," the voice continued without warning. "Tell her that I want to know how she could ruin summertime…"  
  
Quistis leaned back in the chair and got comfortable. It was going to be a long night. 


	4. Mother Quistis Reprise

Three hours and a pot of coffee later, Quistis emerged from Anielle's room and made the long trek back to her dorm. She sincerely hoped that things would be a little easier for the family. Anielle's mother talked about all sorts of things: her daughter, broken homes, orphans, the beautiful forests north of Timber… all broken by more of those eerie silences. But Quistis refused to hang up until the lady was ready to let her go. She had to try to help Anielle.  
  
Gray light filtered into the hallways, a ghostly radiance before dawn. Quistis walked the halls poised and confident – and refused to acknowledge any of the students and SeeDs heading for some early morning conditioning. She hadn't slept, she hadn't showered, she hadn't had a cup of coffee, Hyne knew what she looked like, and… Quistis stumbled before catching herself. The message! She banged her head against the door with a dull thud. Everyone in Garden was going to think she was a damned lush!   
  
The door to her room opened with a click. Once inside, Quistis stood at a loss. She looked longingly at her bed, but it was too late to go to sleep. The damned screen-saver was still scrolling across her computer. What else did the bastard go through? This was her room. Her room. How dare he defile it.  
  
'Alright then, Almasy, two can definitely play at this game.'  
  
She sat at her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper, the computer screen providing enough light to write by.  
  
A soft knock at the door interrupted her work. 'Anielle?' Quistis stood and tapped her mouse, temporarily removing the message. She tried to make herself presentable and swung open the door. Irvine stood outside, leaning heavily on the doorframe. The sharpshooter looked tired – worse than her if that was possible.   
  
"Mornin' Quisty." A few years at Balamb had not completely removed his western Galbadia accent.  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine," Quistis replied dryly. "You're up early." She gestured for him to come in, but he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be up… have a late night?" He held her gaze, searching for anything amiss.  
  
Quistis laughed nervously, "Well, you know me. Workaholic."   
  
He didn't buy it, but kindly refused to comment. "I'm lookin' for Sefie. Has she…" He trailed off and refused to meet Quistis' eyes, "Have you seen her?"   
  
Trouble in Paradise? "No, not since the meeting. Should I have?"  
  
Irvine's face grew stormy, but a hint of red graced his cheeks. Quistis sighed audibly, interrupting his reply. "Get in here, cowboy." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the room before shutting the door with her leg. "Talk."  
  
Irvine sat on the bed and ran his hands through a tangled mess of reddish brown hair. "Alright. So, I come back from my pretty long and damned boring mission, where all I can think about is a peaceful night with my Sefie…"  
  
Quistis remained silent through his story, watching the emotions play across his face. Irvine was a gifted storyteller, if a little longwinded.  
  
"… so finally, she puts it to me. Yes or no. I thought I could hedge around the question. It didn't fly. I've never seen her look so hurt, Quisty. Not since Trabia. I've searched Garden high and low to find her. Sefie's my light, Quisty. Why isn't that enough for her?"  
  
He was angry. Angry at himself and at Selphie for putting him in this position. Quistis knelt on the floor in front of him and took both of his hands in her own. He still refused to look at her.  
  
"Irvine, Selphie didn't know anything about this mission except that it was highly classified, which usually means at least one SeeD MIA. She's scared, Irvine. Scared of losing you and not knowing if you love her, when she would give the world for you."  
  
"I do love her!" He yelled with frustration. He locked eyes with Quistis and she trapped them, her blue eyes full of emotion. "Irvine, we've had to grow up so fast. I know that, but it had to be this way. Don't fight it. You're going to have to choose: some future and intangible flirtations or your angel. She can't wait. It hurts too much."  
  
Quistis swallowed some tears of her own, waves of loneliness almost overwhelming her defenses. Irvine knelt beside her and gave her a brief hug. Quistis bit hard on her lip, fighting the urge to let out suppressed emotions, and returned the embrace. She'd said a lot of things he didn't want to hear, but he had to. For the sake of her "family", he had to.  
  
Irvine on his way back to his room to do some thinking, Quistis put finishing touches to her note before jumping in the shower. She had a morning training session in less than an hour, but after that she was free to sleep away the better part of her afternoon and evening. As for the letter… it was tolerable; Quistis only hoped it would be enough.  
  
'Enough for what? To get him to stop? Or to get him to fight back?'  
  
She curled up in a robe on her bed and re-read the note. It was missing something… Quistis let out a delighted gasp. It would cost her at least a month of night and weekend duties, but she knew where to get exactly what she needed. The screen-saver was on, again, and Quistis cheerfully rolled over to her computer to delete it. Lucky it hadn't reappeared while Irvine was there.  
  
A knock, followed by Zell's voice, interrupted her. 'Dear Hyne, the announcement? Already? Please, not yet…'  
  
She tightened the belt around her robe and, with a calming breath, answered the door. Zell and his girlfriend Ami, a recent SeeD graduate, stood outside. They were sending each other looks that could kill.   
  
"Morning, Quistis. Ami and I have a problem -"  
  
" – A question!" Ami interrupted.  
  
"A problem. And since you're, like, second in command and all, we figured you could solve it."  
  
"Solve? There's nothing to solve. You're so presumptuous!"  
  
Quistis looked back and forth between the two SeeDs. Finally, with a disbelieving shake of her head, she waved them in.  
  
There was a tense moment of silence before both of them started to talk at once, using competing volumes to capture Quistis' attention.  
  
"She volunteers for missions with no regard for her safety or my feelings…"  
  
"He thinks he can put himself in danger all he wants, but then I want some excitement and he totally comes down on me…"  
  
Quistis covered her ears, forcing them to stop. She was shaking from exhaustion and more than a little irritation. "Okay, Ami. Outside." She pointed to the door. "You have a class with Instructor Aki. Cool off and come talk to me after lunch. Zell - we can walk and talk on the way to our training sessions."  
  
Ami nodded stiffly and exited, while Quistis jumped in the bathroom to change. When she was finished, she came out to find Zell playing with her computer. She winced, praying he didn't see anything.   
  
"Yeah, Quis. I was pretty surprised by your message this morning." Quistis visibly paled. She wanted to cry. "Don't worry, Cid already sent out a reaction, warning students of a hacker on campus and threatening expulsion for anyone caught impersonating a Garden member."  
  
Her legs nearly gave out. "He knew I didn't write it?"  
  
" 'Course, Quis. You never get drunk and your impersonator apparently spelled 'insidious' wrong."  
  
Quistis didn't know whether to be flattered by that defense or not.  
  
She shrugged helplessly. "Good enough for me. Let's go."  
  
Zell was easy enough to talk to. He was actually a pretty reasonable and understanding person - just quick to get emotional. Ami, on the other hand, could hold a grudge for all eternity. Quistis wasn't totally sure she made any impact on the girl, but by the time it was over, she was beyond caring.  
  
Apparently, there were a lot of people at Garden who only checked their messages once a day. She received some pretty strange looks from her colleagues and more importantly, her students. How could she teach under conditions like that?  
  
A few Trepies approached and swore to unearth the slimy monster that could dare impersonate and slander their beloved Instructor. Quistis nodded coolly and kept walking, a stack of papers in her attaché case and the note clenched in one hand, feeling like a ten-pound weight. A ten-pound weight she couldn't wait to throw at Seifer's head. Hyne knew it was a big enough target.  
  
'You've met your match, Almasy. Now you're going to lose to her.'  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that I haven't been thanking all my reviewers, properly. I just returned to school and everything's been hectic. You guys have been really supportive of my first attempt at humor. So in no particular order (and if I forget you, please yell at me), here's to UntchableQuistis, ArashiKishu, Quistis88, setobsessed, Rose, Cailin, and lanesa. Y'all are the best. :) So, yeah, I just wrote this amazing chapter seven, and now I don't know what happens next. I had everything planned out and… ugh. Hopefully I'll get over my writer's block before I post the next three chapters. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
…without an ending. ;)   
  
~Tiy 


End file.
